powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 20: The Brand-New Giant
is the twentieth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It concludes the initial arc against the Ashu Tribe/Questers with the first appearance both of Bouken Silver's mecha, SirenBuilder and the concept of the "Quester Robo" which Gai and Rei will use from here on for their giant battles. Synopsis With Eiji's Ashu heritage and dark past denying his new duties as Bouken Silver, Natsuki must help him come to grips in order to stop the Questers' new mecha and their city-destroying Precious. Plot Shouta says Sliver is the only one that can move freely around the Quester's Gordom Engines because his power comes from the Neo-Parallel Engine unlike them. Mr. Voice says they are working on a version for all their engines. Morio thinks it will take about a week. Sakura considers the powers lost since Eiji has them. Natsuki wonders where Eiji went. Satoru is sure he will come back. She asks why he likes him so much. He answers that he's an interesting dude. Eiji speaks to his father in his mind in his house. He says how can he make his hatred disappear if it is tied to his blood which is his connection to his parents. He slices the mirror (where his mom talked to the Boukenger) in half. Gaja preps his new Gordom God he calls the Gagadom, equipped with the Gordom Engine. It turns on and he is upset the Questers are stealing it. They tell him this the end of their contract. They now call it a Quester Robo and fly out of there. The SagaSniper starts sounding off and Eiji wonders what it is. The GoGo Vehicles roll into a mountain where they detected a Precious. They run around and the Earth quakes. They notice the Gagadom breaking up a moment. The Gagadom's huge Gordom Engine sets off their Parallel Engines in their suits. Gai lands in front of them. Gagadom drills under the ground. He fights the Boukenger. He teases the Boukenger and beat them up. They gather and he sends an explosion to them. They struggle to get up. Eiji arrives. The Boukenger are happy 'Silver' is there and ask him to fight with them. Eiji tells them that treating him like a comrade bothers him. Red reminds him transformed into Silver before and that he is the only one that can face the Gordom Engines. He looks down at his Changer. Before Eiji can change, Gai rushes to him and moves his right arm away and teases him if he can save his comrades. That might be able to restrain his monster side for now, but their deaths could be their fault, just like his father died. Eiji thinks back to his father, looks down and looses his grip on his SagaSniper. Gai takes this advantage to punch Eiji away, knocking him off the hill and into a river. Yellow wants to go help him but Black holds him back. The Earth shakes and Gagadom comes out with a large cannon. Sakura detects it is a Precious. Gai jumps into Gagadom. Rei says it is called the Lighting Cannon. It blasts at them. The Boukenger quickly formed DaiBouken (no gattai sequence shown) and gets beat up Gagadom's triad of full power generated by the three Gordom Engines and the Lighting Cannon. The team un-transforms. Before they attack again with the Precious, Satoru says to split up and the GoGo Vehicles jump out of the explosion and land on the ground, full of smoke. Satoru turns around the dump and attacks Gagadom but gets blasted. Gagadom flies away. Everyone falls asleep. Gagadom flies to the city and causes multiple explosions. Morio calls the Boukenger telling them of the giant destroying the city. They wake up, but Natsuki is out of her Machine. She walks to the river for some water. She notices Eiji unconscious. Satoru wants to go save the day. The others tell him the Machines won't move and they can't transform near the Gordom Engines. Satoru reminds them they have to get the Precious no matter what. They all nod. Natsuki tries to help Eiji walk but he goes back down. She asks if there is a reason why he won't join them. He tells her he has always been alone. She asks if it is true that he caused his father's death. Eiji gets up and tells her the one that killed his father was him and his mother. In a flashback, as a kid he asked his father what kind of person his mother was. He tells him she was kind and pretty. They are then attacked by Gai and his father deflects the attack. He tells Eiji to hide and he fought Gai. He kicked Gai away and restrained him with his Khakkhara on a mountain. Eiji comes in and tells him to finish him off. Gai asks if he is the half-Ashu moron. The father tels him to stop but Eiji asks what the meant. His dad told him to not listen. Gai overpowered the dad and told the child his mother was Ashu and married his father to further the Ashu lineage. He then pushed the father away. Eiji can't believe it. His father confirmed it. Eiji fell on his knees, his eyes glowed white, his hair become white and his fangs grew. His dad ran to his son and hugged him, he told him him to listen to him carefully. He continued that he loved his mother, she loved him back and she also loved her son. Gai then came up and slashed Eiji's father in the back. Eiji awoke to find his father on top of him. He moved him off and called his name. He told him that the Ashu are weak around the Khakkhara and that is why his Ashu side of him is restrained with it. He smiled. Eiji grabbed the staff. His dad let it go and died. Eiji hugged his father. Back in present time, Eiji says when his Ashu side awakened, his father died. He says one day he might become a monster and if that happens, the Boukenger will end up like his father. The others walk through the wreckage of the Gagadom. Sakura suggests using the other Machines. Masumi asks about Natsuki. Satoru says they have no time to wait for her. Eiji says he might have to forget the past. Natsuki tells him not to. He doubts she can understand. She tells him she doesn't know her past. Eiji is shocked. Satoru flies in with the Jet without armor. electricity crackles on his hands. Shouta comes in the Mixer, Masumi in Crane and Sakura in the Shovel. Eiji thinks it's better she doesn't know her past. She tells him she wants to know because it is part of her. She hopes her mother is as nice as his. Eiji snaps, saying she was a deceiver and just a heartless Ashu. She tells him she met her and she is not that sort of person. She explains she always watcher over him as a spirit. She shows him the crystallized tear, saying his mom left it. She grabs his hand and places the tear in his hand, saying she believes it is his mother's soul. Just then, she gets a call from Akashi and tells him she has to go. He stops her but she asks him what an adventure is. She tells him an adventure is trying out new things and making new friends. She leaves him. He closes his hand and says his mom was just an Ashu and prepares to throw the tear in the body of water. Just then it starts glowing. He wonders if it is his mother watching over him. Meanwhile, Mixer shoots at Gagadom but they splatter it back at them. Gagadom shoots down Crane and Mixer. Akashi then goes after Gagadom with his Jet but is shot down. Natsuki arrives on her Drill. She tells them she will work hard until Eiji arrives and she believes he will definitely come. Eiji's mother appears on the tear and she nods to him. He asks her if she is really watching over him. He figures out she has remained a spirit in this world to be with him. He closes his hand and says his parents really loved each other. And his Ashu blood in him is proof of that. A tear rolls down his face. He says he will fight the Ashu, not because he hates them not is it because it is his mission but because he wants to try adventuring with those guys. He transforms into BoukenSilver. Gagadom steps on Drill and breaks down Jet. The others help Satoru and Natsuki. Fire gathers around them. Just then they hear a siren. A vehicle approaches. They recognize it to be GoGo Fire. GoGo Police and Go Go Aider jump up int he air and drive in front. GoGo Fire shoots water at the fire, calming it all down. The fire around the Boukenger leave too. The Questers are surprised. Eiji calls the GoGo Aider and GoGo Police to attack. They spin around the Gagadom and attack. Gagadom falls down.Eiji forms SirenBuilder. Gagadom shoots a ball of fire but Eiji defeats it. He rushes toward the enemy and bashes them. When they aim to hit him, SirenBuilder lowers and then comes up again and knocks the Precious out of their hand. He then shoots them from the other two machines. He then finishes Gagadom off and the Questers jump out of it. Eiji comments that they got away. SirenBuilder pulls out a card. The card is thrown and surrounds the Lighting Cannon in a Precious Containment Box. Silver walks out of the cockpit and stands on the robot. He then jumps down and is un-transformed. Eiji reunites with the others, except for Natsuki. Masumi asks him if he is joining the team. He tells them they can't fight without them. Satoru pulls out his hand but Eiji punches him gently on the chest. Natsuki rushes in with a jacket as a present. Eiji objects but Satoru encourages him. He puts it on. Natsuki tells Eiji he is good looking and wraps her arm around his. Shouta and Sakura exchange 'oh well' looks. Masumi is still weary. Satoru joins Eiji and Natsuki. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Eiji Takaoka(Child): The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia qipaos.]] *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger': This is the first segment to take place in SGS Headquarters rather than the DaiBouken cockpit. The team of six starts by holding their arms to the air like at the end of the Dairanger roll call. The segment ends with Satoru, Souta, Masumi and Eiji practicing martial arts in black keikogi with a belt in their color in the back, and Sakura and Natsuki sitting down, wearing qipaos and holding fans in front of them. No Dairanger mecha are mentioned, however the Super Chi-Power Bazooka is mentioned, instead. The vehicles, the Kiber Machines, are seen as well. **This is Eiji's first time starting a segment. **Song: "Gosei Sentai Dairanger (song)" performed by NEW JACK Takurou. **Natsuki and Sakura wearing qipao at the end refers both to the Chinese cultural influence of Dairanger as well as the dressing habits of Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star (HououRanger), who wore these outfits on occasion. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, *'Viewership': 6.8% *This episode is referenced in the third episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Mitsuki Aoyagi is revealed to have been watching Boukenger on DVD. She quotes from Task 20, where Bouken Silver was officially added to the team, as noted by Nobuo Akagi, "Taking on impossible challenges... that's what they call a real adventure!", this is what Natsuki said to Eiji. She then quotes a common phrase from Chief, "This is just another adventure!" During the battle, the Boukenger theme song kicks in. *Eiji officially joins the Boukengers in this episode. Mecha References *Gagadom (Quester Robo): Liverobo (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Task 17: The Ashu Mirror, Task 18: The Man that Lived, Task 19: The Dazzling Adventurer and Task 20: The Brand-New Giant. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa